


That Little Blue Box

by afrocurl



Category: Friday Night Lights, Gossip Girl
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is what happens when old hat meets wided-eyed and impressionable.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**starxd_sparrow**](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for [](http://leobrat.livejournal.com/profile)[**leobrat**](http://leobrat.livejournal.com/) in the 2008 [](http://fnl-santa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fnl-santa.livejournal.com/)**fnl_santa**. Hon, I know this is far too late, but there was Buffy to watch and then I got stuck. I SUCK! But, if there's something else you'd like let me know and I'll work on it.

hey people!

June is here, and that can only mean one thing: the start of tourist season. Now that we’ve all gotten out of school for summer, the city must be overrun with people from places like Texas and California, eager to see the city lights and try to understand what it is about all of us that makes this tiny island fabulous.

All I can say right now is avoid any place in mid-town unless you want to be subjected to a cloud of of cheap cologne and perfume.

For now, I’ll just stay put in my apartment drinking Bellinis until we leave for the less pedestrian locations.

**Sightings**

Seems that **C** hasn’t heeded my message, choosing to spend this part of the summer getting used to the ways of Bass Industries. For his sake, I hope he finds a project quickly.

 **B** seems to have left the continent for France already. Better to lick the wounds of drama from all Spring with Daddy than any of us.

 **N** and **V** looking hot and heavy over at the gallery. Too bad he doesn’t have the option of going to Maine again this year.

That’s all I have time for now, but I’m sure everyone will keep me up to date on anything else I need to know. In fact, I think all of that work on your part requires that I take a little cat nap.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

-

Opulent window displays stared at her—haunting her with all of the glitz and glamour of the store behind them. This trip wasn’t like any she’d been on before, which necessitated this particular stop in front of the Tiffany’s. She owed her mom so much for letting her come--alone--for a week, but the prospect of actually walking through the revolving doors was too much. _Too metropolitan, too expensive._

Slowly backing away from the display, her feet gave way and she stumbled in the crowd walking along the storefront. Around her, everyone quickly moved out of her direct path, no one volunteering to help her up. The rush of people around her continued, making it impossible for her to stand quickly, until a strong arm slid around her back.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, still trying to stand up with the stranger's assistance.

“It’s not a problem,” he replied coolly, one firm hand still on the small of her back and the other holding her hand as she worked to gain her footing.

“It’s very nice of you,” she continued. “No one else noticed me.”

“Function of our surroundings,” he intoned, hand still on her back, before steering her closer to the window display she’d been overwhelmed by.

“I guess, but it’s so different from Texas.”

“Of course it is; this is New York City.”

“Well,” she quickly said, adjusting her skirt and purse, “thank you. I think I can manage on my own from here.”

“Don’t be silly,” he trailed off, internally grasping for her name.

“Julie,” she quickly replied, shuffling her belongs still sitting uncomfortably against her shoulder.

“Julie, why don’t I help you pick out something nice inside. As my way to make up for what happened. Give you a better idea of New Yorkers.”

“But you didn’t make me fall,” she protested.

“I didn’t, but I’m Chuck Bass, and I help wherever I can.”

Her eyes eased at the comment before she turned her face to him again.

“I’d like that.”

His hand guided her into the store and her breath hitched at the sights in front of her.

-*-

No sooner had they walked into the main floor did an attendant approach them. “Mr. Bass, how good to see you. Is there something in particular you’re looking for today?”

His eyes darted to Julie, silently telling her she could answer the attendant's question.

“Umm, I’m looking for a necklace,” she mumbled, “for my mom.”

“Then, we’ll go up to the fifth floor and see how we can better help you.”

“Thank you,” she replied, looking off at the stained glass lamps arranged artfully here and there.

“Right this way,” the attendant said, holding out his hand towards the elevators in the back of the store.

A small sigh escaped her Julie's lips as they waited for the elevator.

“Don’t be nervous. It’s easy,” he intoned, idly playing with something in his pants’ pocket.

“But I don’t know where to start looking,” she calmly said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“I’ll help.”

She couldn’t look him straight in the eye and she dropped her gaze to the polished marble floor, completely overwhelmed by his generosity.

“Keep your eyes up, Julie,” he said, gesturing for her to lead into the elevator. “I wouldn’t want you falling again.”

She stepped into the elevator to spare herself having to answer, and they rode together in silence.

-*-

hey people!

It seems our city is gaining a reputation for being inhospitable. Personally, I'm nothing but welcoming to the unkempt masses that loiter around the steps of the Met. You don't see me dropping yogurt on their _I ♥ NY_ tees, do you?

No, you don't, and not just because no one knows what I look like. I have something called standards. However, it seems that one of our finest has taken it upon himself to be the newest Goodwill Ambassador to the wayward and fashion challenged.

May his generosity come with an overly sickening story of Mommy and Daddy back on the farm, so that he may be bored to death.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

-

"Mr. Bass, how can we help you this afternoon?" another employee asked as the pair arrived at one of the private booths.

"It's not me," he coolly responded before continuing. "My friend, Julie, is looking for something. Tell him?"

"I'm... I'm looking for a necklace for my mother," she replied, hands wringing the material of her skirt, just below everyone's eyeline.

"What kind?"

"Something that hangs low--she has plenty of ones that hang that way."

"Of course. I can think of a few, if you give me a moment, I'll be right back with them," she responded politely before leaving the counter.

Julie continued to fidget with her skirt, avoiding Chuck's stare.

"Stop that," he intoned before placing a steady hand against her nervous fingers.

"Just nervous," she replied.

"Don't be. You're not doing anything anyone else here wouldn't be doing."

"But I'm sure everything I would like to get my mom is too expensive. I only have a hundred dollars to spend."

Chuck shook his head. "That just won't do. You can't get anything for that. I'll take care of it, Julie; don't worry. Find something you think she'll like, and it's yours."

"Chuck, that's way too nice of you," she protested, trying not to raise her voice around the room.

"I won't take no for an answer," was his only reply before the clerk returned.

"Here are a few of our more inexpensive necklaces," she said, pointing to five white gold chains with various bobbles dangling from the center. "Do you like any of these?"

"The one with the yellow and white gold hearts is nice, but I don't know."

"Mary," Chuck interrupted, "can you bring us some of the Gehry collection? I want to show off some of the other pieces."

"Of course, Mr. Bass. I'll be right back with them."

The pair watched as Mary turned and left them again.

"This is really too much Chuck," Julie complained.

"For me, it's not."

"Then, thank you," she quickly replied, feeling more awkward than she had on her trip until that point.

The pair sat in silence until Mary returned with a few examples. Immediately, Julie's eyes were drawn to a drop pendant with diamonds along the way.

"Is there something you like here?" Mary asked.

"That one," Julie quickly let out, pointing to the pendant with the diamonds.

"That's an excellent choice, Miss. I'll have it boxed in a few minutes. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Mary started to turn around and leave with the necklace when Chuck spoke up. "Mary, also box the necklace Julie had mentioned earlier."

Mary nodded her head and walked back away from them, just as Julie let out a small squeak.

"You didn't have to do that, you know, Chuck?"

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. It will look amazing against your collarbone," he finished, ghosting his fingers against her clavicle.

She ducked her head down, and blushed as his fingers idled over her skin.

-*-

hey people!

Our hospitality seems to have rubbed off on one of our own. I've never been one to be overtaken by the _romance_ of the city, and all that it has to offer, but who am I to judge.

**Sightings**

**C** leaving Tiffany's with a not-awful blonde from out of town, toting the requisite blue bag. Will this mean a change of heart for him? Or is he doomed to fall back into old ways?

 **N** and **V** having another lover's spat at the gallery. At least they took a few days before blowing up at each other again.

For now, I'm going to wile away the hours before leaving for Southampton, waiting for more information on all our favorites from you. Keep me entertained as I sun on the beach, will ya?

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

\--

_fin_


End file.
